Dragons in the Wind
by Shadow Fox 2013
Summary: Updated version of Silver Meets Blue and Red (Request for Black Dragon Valkyrie) Yami is an ordinary ice koorime, but when she is banished from the island, taken in by a black flames dragon, given his powers, and meets Yusuke, she's a bit out of the norm. Add the fact that she has long lost siblings, and she's falling for a guy? Yeah, it will be an interesting ride. JinxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Beginning, Yami looks about 4**

_"__Hina we have had enough!" the elder koorime growled, shoving a small girl with dark blue hair and silver eyes in front of her, "Yamishiro has been nothing but a nuisance and I will not tolerate it." Hina frowned, taking the child's hand,_

_"__Please, all I ask for is another chance," she begged, but was cut off,_

_"__No. we have given you too many chances, the girl is now banished and cannot return," The elder fixed Hina with a cold stare, "I've already decided." Hina held her head down, watching as her tear gems fell onto the snow,_

_"__Y-yes elder." The elder gave her a cool smile,_

_"__Good, now give her to me." Hina nodded before taking a necklace with a single tear gem and pulling it over Yamishiro's head,_

_"__I'm sorry," she whispered as the girl smiled up at her. _

_"__Bye mommy!" she grinned before being taken by the elder. As the elder and the girl reached the cliff, Yamishiro was shoved off, when normally one was supposed to be safely lowered. The girl let out a surprised yelp, staring up with bright silver orbs as she fell, a smile firmly in place._

**Two days later**

_Yamishiro groaned as she opened her eyes, seeing the wood of a cabin roof. _

_"__Ah, the girl awakes," a gruff voice said from beside her. She tensed, looking over and spying an old demon with graying black hair and dark green eyes._

_"__Who are you mister?" Yami asked, not used to seeing a man. He chuckled, walking over and sitting next to her,_

_"__My name is Yin, and who is this young girl?" he asked. Yami blinked slowly,_

_"__Yamishiro, but I like Yami better." He smiled kindly as she sat up, "Where am I?" _

_"__You are in my cabin," at seeing her cautious look he chuckled again, "Do not worry young one, I have no intention of harming you. She grinned and rubbed her eyes as he continued, "Why did I find little girl on shore?" he asked curiously. She frowned, little tears coming to her wide eyes,_

_"__The elder threw me away, she took me from mommy." Yin watched as the tears turned solid and fell with dull thunks onto the bed. He set his large hand on her head,_

_"__There, there little one, I will take care of you." She looked up at him with wide eyes,_

_"__Really?" He nodded, smiling,_

_"__Of course!"_

**Skip time, Yami looks about 10**

_"__Master Yin I did it!" little Yami grinned happily, showing her master the small pile of snow next to her. He nodded, patting her head,_

_"__Good job little one." She beamed up at him, her eyes still full of innocence as he taught her how to control her powers._

**Skip time, Yami looks about 16**

_"__M-Master!" Yami cried, gripping the old demon's hands as he coughed up blood. They were in his cabin, demon corpses strewn about outside._

_"__Yamishiro," he rasped, calling her by name, "I will give you my powers, I will die, but I want you to do some things for me." She nodded,_

_"__Anything," she promised. He smiled softly,_

_"__Keep your smile my little one, never let someone take that light from you understand?" She nodded as he continued, "When I die, I want you to follow the ferry girl to spirit world, give Koenma this and let him allow you passage to the human world. A friend of mine will let you stay with him okay?" he asked as he handed her an envelope. Her mint green tear gems gathered in a small pile as she nodded, "Goodbye my little girl, I give you the power of the dragon," he whispered, lightly squeezing her hands before taking one final breath and transferring all of his powers of an B class demon into the small koorime. She screeched as pain filled her entire being, his fire battling with her ice as their powers mingled. She began to cough up blood, screeching again as her entire body set on fire. Gagging on tears and blood, she faintly heard someone gasp. _

_"__Oh dear," a voice said quietly over her screams. _

_"__MAKE IT STOP!" Yami whimpered, clutching her chest. Finally letting out one more scream as the powers began to settle, she panted, sobbing over her dead father figure._

_"__Um, hello?" Yami looked up with blurry vision, letting out another moan when a ferry girl with bright blue hair and pink eyes walked over. She sniffled,_

_"__H-Here,"__she held out a letter with shaky hands, doubling over and yelling when pain flooded her again. The ferry girl grabbed it, skimming over it and nodding, grabbing Yin's soul and the screeching girl and moving through the portal._

_"__Koenma sir!" she rushed out, throwing the letter on his desk as she set the girl, who was now convulsing, down on the floor._

_"__Botan! What in the world?" Koenma's eyes widened as Botan turned to him sharply,_

_"__Read the letter!" He flinched, reading the letter and gasping slightly. _

_"__Ogre! I need to get this girl to the medical center ASAP!" he shouted, trying to be heard over Yami's gasping._

_"__Of course sir." She was scooped up and hurried to the center, finally passing out after one more earsplitting scream._

_0*0*0*0*_

_"__Ugh," Yami groaned, feeling sore all over._

_"__You're up!" a deep voice stated happily. She looked around, _

_"__W-What?" she croaked, seeing a man with short black hair grinning at her._

_"__Oh, you probably want some water," he handed her a glass. She gulped it down greedily,_

_"__Who are you?" she asked, "and where am I?" He chuckled,_

_"__I'm Ryuu, and you're in Master Genkai's temple. She blinked,_

_"__Where?" He pat her hand,_

_"__I was a friend of Yin's." Tears filled her eyes at the mention of her master,_

_"__Ah."_

_"__So, Yin is dead then?" he asked. Yami nodded,_

_"__Yes, he passed on his powers to me though." Ryuu's eyes widened,_

_"__He passed on the black flame dragon on to you? I mean, I knew something seemed off, but…" his eyes darkened, "That was a dangerous move." Yami nodded,_

_"__Yes, I agreed even when he told me the pain I'd go through." Ryuu smiled softly,_

_"__I'll help you then." Yami smiled up at him, remembering the promise she made,_

_"__Thank you!" she fidgeted, "Um, mister Ryuu, I've been wondering… are you human?" she asked carefully. He laughed, nodding,_

_"__Yeah, I'm a dragon tamer." The two turned when another walked in, an older woman with pink hair,_

_"__She's up?" she aksed, looking at Yami with calculating brown eyes. The two nodded,_

_"__Yeah hag, as soon as she's better I'll be taking her home with me," Ryuu grinned, standing up. the woman, Genkai she presumed, rolled her eyes,_

_"__Whatever moron, just make sure she's healed all the way before you take her okay?"_

**Skip time, a couple of months before Yu Yu Hakusho episode 1 begins**

_Yami hummed slightly as she walked around the town, getting ready to get some groceries for Ryuu. _

_"__Oomph!" she grunted as she ran smack dab into someone. Looking up, she saw a guy with his black hair slicked back and a green uniform on, "I'm so sorry!" she shouted, shooting up and making sure he was okay. He laughed, brushing it off,_

_"__Don't sweat it," he smiled. Yami breathed out a sigh of relief as they both began walking,_

_"__I really am sorry," she said again, "I need to pay more attention." He laughed as the two neared closer to the market,_

_"__No problem, I'm Yusuke Urameshi, what's your name?" _

_"__Yami Siyoshi," she used Ryuu's last name like he told her to. He gave her a lopsided grin,_

_"__Nice to meet yah," he looked at his watch, "Crap, Keiko's gonna kill me!" he looked over at the smaller girl once more, "Bye Yami, see yah around." She waved,_

_"__Bye Yusuke!" She grinned as he ran off, turning back to shop for what she came for._

**Later that night**

_"__I… I have a brother and sister?" Yami asked, eyes wide in disbelief. Ryuu nodded, showing her a picture of a girl and boy, the girl had mint green hair and crimson eyes while the boy had gravity defying black hair with a white starburst and the same crimson eyes._

_"__Their names are Hiei and Yukina," Ryuu smiled as Yami held the pictures close,_

_"__I wonder if I'll ever meet them…"_

_Okay, first updated chapter up! I hope I see all of my faithful followers once more! Please review~_

_(By the way, I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Yamishiro)_


	2. Formal Introductions

**Chapter two: Formal Meetings**

"Ryuu, what's up with all the bugs?" Yami asked, swatting at another Makai insect. The tamer shrugged,

"I have no idea, I'm sure that the Spirit Detective will take care of it though. Now, didn't you want to go visit that Yusuke dude or whatever?" Yami perked up,

"Oh yeah! I haven't seen him in almost a year, what with me being sheltered and all," she sent a pointed glare at her caretaker. He rolled his eyes,

"Just get out of here." She grinned,

"Thanks Ryuu~"

0*0*0*0*0

"Ugh," Yami growled, freezing another bug as she looked around for her friend. Finally spotting him, she grinned, "Hey Yusuke!" she shouted, waving as she ran over.

"Oh, hey Yami," he smirked, "Haven't seen you in a while." She smiled brightly,

"I know, what have you been up to?" she took a look at the girl with him, "And who's this?"

"Oh, you know, dying, training, the norm. And this here is Keiko." Yami blinked, laughing slightly,

"I'm sure, and nice to meet you Miss Keiko," she bowed, a human custom Ryuu had taught her. Keiko blushed slightly at the formality,

"A-Ah, nice to meet you too Yami?" Yami nodded,

"So where are you two headed if you don't mind my asking."

"Well Yusuke just got back from vacation so we were going to the movies," Keiko smiled. Yami smirked,

"Ah, so Keiko is your girlfriend then?" The two blushed,

"No!" Yami giggled,

"Cute." They all continued walking until they got to the theater,

"I'll go get the tickets," Keiko offered, walking to stand in line, leaving the demon and human alone for a moment.

"So where was this vacation?" Yami asked, "I never knew you to be a tourist…" Just as the teen was about to answer, he was cut off,

"Urameshi!" The two turned to see another teen jogging towards them.

"Hey Kuwabara," Yusuke called, waving slightly. Kuwabara had just gotten over and set his sights on Yami when he froze, staring at her. "You okay Kuwabara? Or did me being gone for so long screw you up?" This seemed to snap the boy out of his trance,

"Shut it Urameshi!" he growled, turning back to Yami when she smiled,

"Nice to meet you," she bowed once more, "I'm Yami."

"Kazuma Kuwabara," he simply nodded, startling Yusuke.

"Hey Kuwabara, can I talk to you real quick?" he asked, smiling brightly as he grabbed the taller one's arm and dragged him away. "You okay man? You didn't immediately flirt with her and that stare really creeped me out…"Kuwabara glanced nervously at the girl behind them, who was looking around in slight wonder, and turned back to Yusuke,

"Her aura gives me the creeps," he admitted, "she just gives me a really weird feeling, like something bad's gonna happen…" Yusuke stared at him a moment before bursting out into laughter,

"Y-Yami?" he gasped, trying to maintain his giggles, "but she's as innocent as a little kid!" Kuwabara pouted slightly,

"Fine! But when I end up being right, don't come crying to me." While they were talking, they missed said girl freeze another insect, crushing it under her foot. She looked up when she heard a crash however, when she tried to find the boys she found them gone.

"I guess I better find out what that noise was…" she muttered, going into the alley, quickly ducking behind a wall when she heard the two teens fighting. Peeking her head out, she watched sickly looking blue men fought her friend.

"Spirit Shotgun!" Yusuke shouted, following bright blue orbs of spirit energy hitting the men. She gasped quietly,

_'__Could he be the new Spirit Detective?'_ she wondered, hearing a new voice come in,

"I see you boys have had a run-in with the Makai insects."

'_Wait a minute… I know that voice…'_

"Botan? What are you doing here?"

"Botan?" Yami asked aloud.

"Who's there?" Yusuke shouted. The small ice koorime cautiously stepped out, seeing the familiar ferry girl and the two teenagers.

"Ah, hi," she waved. Botan blinked,

"Yami?" she grinned, walking over. Yami smiled, accepting the hug that she was offered.

"Wait, you two know each other?" The girls jumped away,

"Of course not!" Botan waved her hands around.

"Yeah," Yami nodded at the same time. The two boys raised an eyebrow as Yami began to explain, "Well…"she looked at botan for permission. At her nod she continued, "We met when I was transported here, and when I had to fill out the paperwork to stay here in the human world."

"Demon," Kuwabara muttered, having figured out the rest. Yami nodded,

"I was sent here by my master when he died, and have been living with a dragon tamer for a few years now."

"So that's why you haven't been around lately," Yusuke butt in. she nodded,

"Ryuu was teaching me things about the human world; customs, manners, laws, things like that," she frowned slightly, "I'm sorry for not telling you, but I didn't know if you were powerful enough to sense my aura." She looked up slightly, "But… by any chance are you the new Spirit Detective?" Yusuke nodded as Kuwabara hummed in thought,

"Yeah, I died a while back and got brought back to do this crappy job." Yami grinned brightly, bowing and letting her fangs come out (courtesy of the dragon inside of her),

"It's nice to meet you two, I am Yamishiro of the Ice Maidens, and protected by the Tamer of Dragons." The two blinked at the formal greeting,

"Uh, hi."

"Nice to meet you pretty lady!"

"Oh dear…"

* * *

**Hallo! Chapter 2 here! Next is the Dark Tournament, I just wanted to show the introduction of Kuwabara and Yami's demon nature revealed :) **

**I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Yami~**


	3. Tornament of Darkness

**Chapter 3: Begin, the Dark Tournament!**

"Sorry to ask Yusuke, but don't you think we should hurry? I think we're going to be late," Yami looked at the teen.

"Nah we're fine, besides, we're almost there." Sure enough the dock came in to view.

"What took you so long Urameshi?" Kuwabara shouted.

"Relax Kuwabara; I was picking these two up."

"Hi Kuwabara," Yami waved, before turning to the others, "I'm really sorry that we're so late, Yusuke said it didn't matter and that we'd be on time…" she trailed off, her eyes locking on the figure of her younger brother. "Hiei," she whispered silently.

"It's not a problem," the redhead cut in, smiling at her, "I'm Kurama and this is Hiei, who are you exactly?"

"Yamishiro," she answered absently, trying not to stare openly at the smaller fire demon. "A-Ah, maybe we should board," she offered, "the passengers seem to be getting cranky."

0*0*0*0

"So how did you and Yusuke meet?" Kurama asked once they were on board. Yami looked over at the sleeping teen and smiled,

"It was my first year in the human world, and I was shopping for some supplies for my master. We bumped in to each other and just happened to become friends."

"Really?" he asked, "Aren't you an ice maiden? You should be at the glacier." She shook her head, feeling Hiei's disgusted glare on her,

"I was kicked off as a child; I annoyed the elder too much. But luckily, my master found and trained me before he passed, sending me to the human world." Hiei's glare softened slightly at the mention of her banishment, but still glared nonetheless. Kurama smiled as she turned to him,

"What about you foxy?" Just as he was about to answer, the captain came out and explained the preliminaries were to be held on his ship. "Really?" Yami growled quietly.

"If we lose, we can just kill everyone on board and say we're the right team, no one would question it," Hiei spoke up. Yami chuckled slightly at Kuwabara's face,

"We _are _demons Kuwabara, I don't see how the idea is so shocking."

"Maybe the masked fighter guy should fight, he needs to prove he's not entirely worthless," Kuwabara sent a pointed look at Yusuke. Nodding, the small person went up, easily destroying the demons with their spirit energy. Soon after, the team was surrounded by demons,

"Oh dear," Yami drawled, her hands beginning to glow bright blue as a cold breeze brushed their ankles, "it seems as though they stole your idea Hiei."

"Yes, we'll have to make they pay dearly," he smirked as he pulled out his katana. The demons charged, and immediately the slaughter-fest began.

Looking around, Yami grinned, going over to help pick up Yusuke,

"Well that was fun…" she paused, "Say Kurama, you _do _know where this place is… right?" He smiled,

"Yes, in fact it should be right over here."

0*0*0*0*0*

Yami and Kuwabara gasped in awe at the fancy hotel they'd be staying at,

"You mean we're staying here?" the two asked, looking at the calmer demons for affirmation. A man walked up to them,

"Welcome fighters, the hotel has been expecting you," he smiled politely. Yami slightly inched away from him as he led them through the hotel, her eyes narrowing when she heard the guests chattering about how they'd be dead soon.

"Rude," she muttered.

"I don't know you guys, I usually don't trust adults dressed this fancy," Kuwabara shot the people a wary glance as Yami nodded,

"I don't trust rich people, Ryuu told me not to." Kurama chuckled slightly at this,

"Ryuu is your guardian?" She nodded,

"Mmhmm, he helps me learn all about the human world," she glanced at the two humans next to her, "such strange creatures too…"

"Here we are," the man cut in, "You will be staying here," he looked at Yami, "I assume your guest is as well." She shrugged,

"I'm a freeloader," she said, using the word Ryuu often called her when she was lazy. He hummed slightly before walking off, handing Kurama the keys.

"Wow," Kuwabara gaped at the lovely room, "I don't think they could've fit any more fancy stuff in here if they tried." He set Yusuke down on the couch, Yami plopping down soon after,

"Seriously." They all looked up when a knock was heard, a man pushing a cart walking in,

"Coffee here, courtesy of the hotel," he set the cups down before leaving.

"Careful, these fancy guys might be trying to poison us," Kuwabara stared into his cup, making Yami set hers down. Kurama shook his head at the two,

"Does that really make any sense? Why would they go through all the trouble of inviting us and testing us if they'd just poison us before the fight even starts?" Embarrassed, Yami grabbed hers again, but Kuwabara dug through his bag for a can of soda,

"I don't really care what you say, I'm sticking with these." Kurama paused, looking at the single cup on the table,

"Shouldn't there be two," he muttered. Yami looked at it,

"Looks like we have a guest," Yami spoke softly as everyone turned to see a young boy sipping on the cup.

"How'd you get in here?" Kurama asked, everyone's hands poised to attack if need be.

"Maybe he was hiding in here," Kuwabara suggested.

"Nope! I walked through the door like a good boy after you got in~" he grinned brightly.

"Cute!" Yami squealed softly as the kid, Rinku, continued to talk.

"Don't you think you're talking to much?" She jumped when a new voice was heard.

"I was just saying howdy to our enemies Zeru~" Rinku smiled up at him.

"Have a nice night; it _is_ your last with the living. Soon you'll look like your coffee cup," Zeru spoke calmly before walking out with the boy.

"What?" Kuwabara was cut off when the cup split in half, spilling its contents all over the table.

"You didn't have to be rude about it jerk!" Yami shouted, glaring at the door as the temperature dropped in the room. Kurama set a hand on her shoulder,

"Calm down," he ordered softly, "you'll freeze the humans." Blinking, Yami swept away the cold when she saw Kuwabara shiver.

"Sorry," she muttered, "stupid demon had to make a stupid mess," she continued to mutter to herself as she went to the kitchen to find a towel. Everyone watched in slight amusement as she cleaned up,

"I'm going to bed," she yawned slightly, "You all need to as well, big day tomorrow." They nodded, heading to their rooms as she bunked on the couch, anticipation for the day to come.

0*0*0*0*0*0

Yami twisted her hands in nervousness, walking with the boys into the ring, flashing her fake pass as a medical examiner to the guard. "Okay guys," she stopped them, flashing a bright smile, "do your best!" Most of them nodded back as she dragged Yusuke to the wall of the ring, watching as Kuwabara volunteered to fight Rinku. "You've got this Kuwabara!" she shouted, giving him a thumb's up. he grinned back as Koto began the match. They watched as Kuwabara began to try and hit the smaller demon as Rinku threw insults out. Rinku easily wrapped his killer yo-yos around the teen, flying him high into the air.

"YUSUKE WHAT ARE YOU DOING? GO HELP YOUR FRIEND!" I looked in horror to see Botan, Keiko, and Shizuru. Yami ran to the wall, easily scaling it before running to where the girls were, causing them to blink in surprise.

"What are you all doing here?" she hissed quietly, glaring at Botan.

"Yami?" Keiko asked confused. The demon sighed lightly, offering a small smile,

"Didn't you know," she joked, "I'm a demon." She blinked in shock,

"W-What?" Yami sighed,

"I'll explain later?" Yami offered, nodding politely to Shizuru. She jerked back when Kuwabara dropped from the sky, "No," she gasped, hopping back into the ring, watching as Kuwabara stuck the landing with his sword. Both Rinku and Kuwabara were both out of the ring, but Kuwabara got up faster and began hopping to the rink when Yusuke insulted him in his sleep.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY URAMESHI!?" he yelled, changing directions and trying to go to Yusuke.

"What are you doing idiot?! The ring is the other way!" Yami yelled. He glared at her,

"I'm getting Urameshi back!" he growled as Rinku tightened the yo-yos and hopped onto the rink, declaring him winner. Yami froze, a cold wind surrounding her as she stalked over to the larger boy,

"_Kuwabara_," she hissed. He gulped, begging to shiver as she sighed, offering him a hand and pulling him up.

"Sorry…" She smiled softly, rolling her eyes as she walked with him to the wall, seeing as Botan was with Yusuke. Watching carefully, she saw Hiei offer to take on Zeru, the leader. Agreeing, Zeru walked up to the ring, Hiei hopping up with him, smirking cockily. Yami watched anxiously as Zeru began to throw fireballs , forcing Hiei to dodge, tensing as Zeru commented on the Jagan, calling it a fake eye.

"Idiot, even I know that you don't insult something as powerful as the Jagan," Yami whispered. Hiei laughed coldly,

"You know, the Jagan practically has a mind of its own," he stated as dark flames began to surround him, "insulting it is not wise." The entire ring watched in awe at the Dragon of Darkness technique as it burned Zeru into nothingness. Yami felt her own pull to the dragon, starting with a tightness in her chest before flames erupted beneath her skin.

"Hey Yami, you okay?" Kuwabara asked, watching as the small girl's frame began shaking, her face gaining colour and sweat begin to bead on her forehead. She nodded weakly,

"F-Fine," she croaked. Botan, concerned about Yami's reaction, walked over and grabbed her hand,

"Maybe you should sit down," she offered. Yami nodded, not able to get any words out as the dragon began to settle. Botan gently set her near Yusuke as Hiei hopped out of the ring, glancing at her.

"G-Great job H-Hiei," she smiled weakly.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked, hiding his arm.

"Fire doesn't do so well with ice," Botan offered, smiling brightly. Hiei turned and walked off as Yami slumped against the wall,

"Did you see him?" she smiled, "my little brother's got the dragon too~" She closed her eyes, waiting for her strength to come back as she took a small nap.

0*0*0*0*0*0

When she woke up, Yami was back in the hotel room.

"Hey! You're awake!" Kuwabara smiled down at her, holding some cards in his hands. She yawned as she sat up,

"Sorry, I didn't mean to sleep that long, what did I miss?" A fist came down on her head,

"You missed my fight!" a familiar voice growled as she clutched her head.

"Yusuke!" she smiled brightly, looking up at the teen. "How'd you wake up?"

"He fought a drunkard," Kurama walked in, "the smell of alcohol woke him up."

"Kurama," Yami frowned, seeing the scar on his face, "are you okay?" He brushed the mark with his fingertips,

"I'm fine, simply a scratch." His eyes narrowed, "Though I am quite curious as to why you reacted so badly to the dragon…" Yami stared calmly at him, her eyes cold as a smile grew on her face,

"Simply a bad reaction, nothing more." He mirrored her expression with a polite smile,

"Of course, I assume ice and fire don't get along quite well."

"You'd be surprised." The two humans backed away at the polite smiles and cold eyes,

"Uh, yeah… Yami, Botan wanted to talk to you before I forget." Turning to Yusuke, she smiled normally,

"Of course, I'll go find her." Without another glance at the fox, she walked out.

"That was weird," Kuwabara muttered, looking at Kurama, "I wonder what that was all about." Kurama smiled at him,

"Nothing at all, simply a bad question… I'll go with her to make sure that she finds Botan."

'_What __**was**__that about, fox?' _a familiar voice asked.

'**I'm not sure, but I intend to find out.' **He followed the koorime's path, finding her easily seeing as she was sitting on a wall outside the hotel, glaring at passerby's. standing next to her, he looked straight ahead,

"Care to explain?"

"I don't answer to you fox," she muttered, pulling her hood over her head.

"I can find ways to force you," he stated. She looked up at him,

"You've known me for a day, what makes me so sure I can trust you?"

"You can't," he agrees. She sighed, looking down,

"Since you're so eager with your questions, I simply have a, what would you humans say, 'allergic reaction' to that much fire power, that's _all."_

"I see." You could tell that he didn't believe her.

"Hey Kurama," she spoke up before pausing, "what's Hiei like?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Curious."

"Secluded."

"Lonely then?" Kurama hummed in agreement as Yami stood up,

"Thanks, I'm going to go find Botan then…" He nodded, watching her go,

'_I don't trust her.'_

**'****Hiei, just because she asked about you doesn't mean she's planning to destroy you.'**

_'__I am not secluded, or lonely, stupid fox.' _Kurama chuckled,

'**Of course not.'**

_'__Just watch her.'_

**'****Sure, I must admit I'm curious as well...'**


	4. Meeting the Windmaster

**Chapter 4: Meeting the Windmaster**

Yami decided to skip the fights for the next day, deciding instead to walk around the island instead.

"I didn't look as big from the ship," she muttered, trying to keep close to the hotel just in case. Distracted by her adventure, she rammed into someone else, "I'm so sorry!" she yelped, jumping up and grabbing the person's hand.

'_Please don't be a rich person,' _she chanted, pleasantly surprised when a male chuckle answered her inner chanting.

"Not a problem little lass, no harm done," a thick accent accompanied the laugh. She grinned up at the redhead, his blue eyes sparkling.

"Are you a fighter?" she asked, seeing his horn and fang. He nodded,

"That I am," he agreed, "and yourself?" She shook her head,

"No." He smiled brightly, sticking out a hand,

"Nice to meet yah, the name be Jin the Windmaster." She took his hand,

"Yami." They began to walk in the direction of the ring,

"So what brings a cutie like yourself to such a gruesome tournament?" Yami blushed slightly,

"Ah, I'm here for a friend." He looked her over,

"Wait a minute, aren't yah one of those 'ice maidens'? Shouldn't yah be at yer village?" She sighed,

"No, I got kicked off as a child." To her surprise, he grinned widely,

"Good job, yah don' need someone to boss yah around anyways." She smiled as well,

"True," she agreed. "So when are you competing?" she asked, changing the subject.

"Tomorrow against that Urameshi team." Yami paused,

"Really? Well, I wish you the best of luck." He laughed,

"I'm sure we'll do fine." Seeing someone, he grabbed her hand and jogged over to the gate of the ring, "Hey Toy!" A blue haired man with aqua bangs turned,

"Hey Jin," he nodded, blinking when he saw Yami, "Who's this?" Jin tugged her forwards,

"This is Yami, Yami this is my best buddie Touya!"

"Pleasure to meet you," Yami smiled, bowing. Touya nodded,

"To you as well." He looked up at Jin, "They fight nicely, I'm curious for the outcome against us…" Jin grinned, wrapping the two blue haired demons into his arms,

"We'll do fine!" Yami laughed as a bell went off signaling the end of the fight,

"Well it was very nice meeting you both, but I need to go see my team."

"Bye lass!" Jin smiled brightly, waving.

"See you tomorrow."

0*0*0*0*0*0

"Kuwabara are you okay?" Yami asked worriedly, placing her hands above his stomach to assess the damage. "Okay, we have two broken ribs and a slight concussion."

"I'm fine," he muttered, rubbing his head.

"What happened?"

"Maybe if you were there you'd know," Hiei glared at the girl. She didn't spare him a glance,

"Not everyone is perfectly comfortable with watching their friends get destroyed Hiei, besides," she finally looked up, "I found the competition for tomorrow." This grabbed everyone's attention,

"Who were they?" Yami searched through her head for names,

"Ah… Jin, something and I can't remember the other man's name, but they were cocky."

"We should be fine then," Yusuke leaned back as Yami healed Kuwabara, "They're always stupid when theyre cocky."

"You're one to talk," Yami rolled her eyes.

"HEY!"

"Let's just hope they're as stupid as you believe then."

* * *

**Okay, shorter than normal, but here we have the meeting! (Insert disclaim here)**


	5. Let the Battles BEGIN!

Walking in to the arena, Yami sighed slightly, mentally preparing herself for the worst.

"Of course," she muttered, seeing Hiei and the masked fighter stuck inside of a cage and Kurama locked in a firce battle with Touya, "the one time I'm late…" She appeared next to Yusuke, "So, what did I miss?" The detective jumped,

"Don't do that Yami!" he growled as she chuckled. "Well the stupid committee decided that Hiei and the fighter couldn't fight anymore, so they trapped them," he took a breath, "and Kurama's playing the suicide game." He proved this when the fox shot a plant out of his arm, impaling Touya in the stomach but passing out as he did so. Yami flinched, watching as Touya limped out of the rink and another took his place.

"What's going on?" she hissed, watching as the man threw their announcer off of the platform.

"I don't know, but I don't like it," Yusuke's eyes narrowed dangerously, his aura spiking slightly. They watched the demon, Bakken, grab Kurama, throwing punches at the unconscious body left and right, the sickening sound of bones breaking earning the audience's cheers. Yami felt her fangs sharpen as her aura became a light haze around her body.

"H-Hey Yami," Kuwabara spoke up from his position on the ground, "c-could you t-tone it down," his face was pale with a slight green tint, "your aura's starting to make me sick." Blinking, the haze disappeared around her as she frowned, beginning to walk to the nurse's tent,

"Yes of course, my apologies…" her tone was light, but her face was cold and her eyes were following every move the two in the rink made. Hiei spared her a glance as she took place beside him,

"What do you want?" he muttered. She ignored him, baring her fangs as Kurama was thrown down, blood dripping down his temple,

"How dare that scum hurt him," she hissed, eyes dilating into thin slits. Hiei turned to her with mild surprise, but didn't say anything as she looked over, "How long until he tires?"

"We have to wait until he gets bored," was his dull reply. She turned back to the fight,

"For his sake, I hope soon," a small smirk pulled at her lips, "I don't think our detective is too happy." Sure enough, as soon as Kurama was out, Yusuke grinned widely, ready for blood. Lazily walking over, Yami took a look at kurama's body, a frown on her face as her hands ghosted over his body. Hissing slightly, she hovered her hands over him, beginning to force his bones back together and trying to stop the internal bleeding. When she did as much as she could, she heft him up and stumbled to the wall where she laid him against it, smiling slightly as she heard pain filled screams. Clapping her hands and spinning around, she grinned at Jin, offering him a wink when he nodded at Yusuke in question, who was in the process of killing his teammate. Yusuke, of course, easily came out as the victor, turning to Jin and offering up a fight. The Irishman grinned brightly, hopping up to the rink as Yami moved over to Kuwabara, watching as they chatted. "They're so much alike, I'm honestly quite interested in the outcome…" she muttered, looking down at her injured teammate and laughing at his annoyed face. When the wind began to pick up again, she turned to look at the two fighters, one of which who she now saw can control the wind, and the other who was grinning from ear to ear. "Here we go."

**Hello everyone! I'm SUPER sorry about the lack of updating ^^ I've been pretty busy... Anywhos, I'm actually creating a schedule! I'll update every other weekend, so that way I have time to actually write the chapters and Beta my lovely friend with her story :)**


	6. Yukina and a Fox's Suspicions

Yami laughed awkwardly, scratching the back of her head as she watched Jin fall in to the pile of rubble,

"So much for all powerful and feared ninjas," she muttered, high-fiving Yusuke when he hopped down to meet her.

"Who's next?" he roared, "I'll take whoever's thrown at me!" The next man stepped up, a malicious smirk on his pale face. Yami flinched back slightly when his beady eyes found hers, a glare of disgust growing on her own face. Just as Yusuke stepped in to the ring, the dings of the committee sounded, freezing everyone in their tracks. "What now?" Yusuke mumbled, shoving his hands in his pockets. Yami's ears twitched as they began to speak,

"Seeing as the 10 count for the previous match was delayed, Yusuke Urameshi is disqualified from the fight." It was silent for a few heartbeats before cheers and screams sounded through the stadium.

Five shouts of "_WHAT?"_ tore from the mouths of Koto, Botan, Yami, Kuwabara, and Yusuke, the latter three looking ready to murder someone.

"I don't understand!" Koto frowned, "I'm _told _to delay the count!" Yami let out a low hiss, her fangs unconsciously sharpening over her lips, earning the gaze of Kurama, who narrowed his eyes.

"Who decided that this was a good idea?" she asked aloud, her eyes shadowed, "I do believe we should murder this 'committee'." Her eyes were drawn to where the next opponent, Risho, stood. Touya had a grip on his arm and seemed to be speaking rapidly. Rolling his eyes, Risho coated his arm with a thick layer of rock, slamming his elbow in to Touya's chest, sending the ice master into the wall behind them. Kuwabara, who noticed this as well, growled,

"I'll fight." He stumbled up, clutching his stomach, "You hear that?" he shouted, doubling over before shakily looking up, "I'll fight for our team!" risho laughed,

"You honestly expect _you, _a petty _human, _can defeat me?" then, eyeing him up and down, he shrugged, "Fine. It's an easy win, so do as you'd like." Yami kept her mouth shut as Yusuke screamed at Kuwabara not to be a moron, and when the large teen caught her eye she nodded,

'Do good,' she mouthed, wanting him to know that someone was on his side. This seemed to perk him up slightly, and he nodded back, struggling onto the ring.

"The next round, Risho from Team Masho verses Kuwabara from Team Urameshi!" Koto announced, still bitter about the Committee calling her out on the spot. Just as the last word left her mouth, the two began to fight, and Kuwabara tried to summon his sword, but was shocked when he couldn't. seeing that it was pointless, he ran from Risho's attacks, dodging as much as he could with his injuries. Risho, smirking widely, armored himself with the earth, repeatedly slamming his foot and arm onto Kuwabara. Blood dripped down the teen's mouth as Risho lifted him up, slamming him down once more. He made eye contact with the ice maiden, giving her a small smile and mouthing 'I'm sorry.' Yami froze,

"No," she whispered, feeling a new presence behind her. Yusuke saw this, and began to freak,

"Kuwabara let me in there!" he screamed, "I can help you!" Yami grabbed his arm, the air around her dropping in temperature.

"_Silence_," she snapped, startling him. "Watch," she pointed to where Kuwabara was in the air, now smiling brightly and waving to someone.

"Hey Yukina!" he shouted, "I've missed you!" Yami's blood froze ion her veins,

"Yukina?" she whispered, slowly turning to where the new presence lay. Her eyes glossed over when she saw the red-eyed koorime, "Yukina," she gasped. Yusuke looked down at her in confusion,

"Yeah, that's Hiei's sister, she doesn't know though, and Kuwabara's in love with her," he explained, "Do you know her or something?" Yami clutched the tear gem in her pocket, turning back around to watch the fight,

"No. I was just in shock from seeing someone from the village." Shrugging, Yusuke turned as well, cheering on his friend as Yami's mind raced,

'_My sister, my darling little sister… Turn your head; don't watch this mindless destruction… Please, dear sister, turn from the monsters as they play.'_ The tear gem in her hand grew colder as she rubbed it between her fingers. She watched Kuwabara defeat Risho with newfound strength in awe,

"Humans are so… emotional," she said quietly, walking to stand by Kurama and help him up, "It's amazing that it gives them strength like that." Kurama smiled down at her slightly,

"Yes," he agreed, pausing before he began his next sentence, "Yamishiro," he ignored her glare, "I was wondering… you're an ice koorime, correct?" Blinking, Yami nodded,

"Yes… I thought we covered this Kurama."

"It's just," he stopped her from continuing to follow the others to the hotel, "most koorimes do not have _fangs," _he used two fingers to open her mouth, tapping the canines. "What are you?" Yami grabbed his hand and shoved it away from her,

"Someone to be trusted, and _not_ to be _interrogated," _she hissed, continuing on, "No need to worry though, dear fox, I am no threat, simply a lost soul looking out for those I care for," she turned her head slightly to look at him, "I assume you know the feeling, so I would _appreciate_ it if you didn't continue on with your silly questions." Kurama let out a breathy laugh,

"Of course."


	7. Oopsie Dasies

Hello peasants! Hehe, just kidding~ Sooo... Updates.. Yeah. Well, you see, guess who's computer is being a jack face and now has to secretly steal my friend's phone to type this?

That's right, **this girl! **

Anyways, huge huge _huge _apologies, but I will not be back again until *counts on fingers* November 8th.

Once again, huge apologies to my dear requester :( (BUT I am already sketching out the next few chapters so I will for sho' update on the 8th!) I'm sorry I've had so many issues with this story (my computer hates me)

Lots of love,

~Shadow

(And since this goes against FF rules, I'll give you a hint about the next chapter: _Sister bonding, and lots of JinxYami fluff ;)_


	8. I'm BACK! (again)

"So Yukina," Yami began hesitantly, "it's nice to meet you, I'm Yami." Yukina turned to her and smiled brightly, bowing,

"Nice to meet you Yami, are you Kazuma's friend?" Yami smiled softly, her eyes glazing slightly,

"You could say that," she agreed. The team was currently seated around in the boy's room, Kurama by the table removing the plant from his nervous system, Hiei in the window sill, and the rest playing cards.

"Miss Yami, if you don't mind my asking…" Yukina paused nervously, "W-Why aren't you at the village?" Yami stopped, a small smile on her face,

"Well, I decided I would leave the island, it didn't feel like home," she lied easily, drawing the attention of the two other demons in the room. Yukina perked up,

"Really? That's a lot like me, though I still live on the island, I leave every so often to try and look for my brother," she gestured to the humans, "they're helping me look for him too." Yami pretended to be surprised,

"Really now? I'm sure you'll find him in no time then with such helpful people huh?" Yukina nodded before turning back to talk to Keiko.

'**Girl.' **A voice echoed through her head, '**Why do you lie to her?' **Yami smirked slightly, leaning back,

'_Because, Hiei, she seems kind, and I don't want to ruin her view on the village. They are giving her shelter and a place to call home, so why ruin her happy little mirage?' _Hiei's eyes narrowed from where he was sitting,

'**I do not trust you.' **Yami did her best not to flinch at the harsh tone,

'_I understand that. For now, however, you do not need trust, you need allies. This is a dangerous game you all are playing, it is rather useful not to… what is the human saying? 'To burn your bridges?' Anyways, I suggest that for now, you don't trust me, but you keep me around.'_

_'_**Don't treat me like a child. I understand that this place is crawling with things that want to kill us, it's rather obvious.' **He paused, '**But, the humans seem to like you, and better you than me to be annoyed.' **With that their mental link was cut. Yami closed her eyes, smiling slightly,

"Hmph," she hummed in amusement, opening her eyes again to join in the conversation next to her.

'Oh dear, you seem to be pouting, Hiei,' a smug voice echoed in the fire demon's head.

'**Shut your mouth, fox,' **Hiei snarled back. Kurama laughed quietly, continuing to slowly untwine the vines from his arm,

'Hiei… she seems to have good intentions… but I still don't trust her either. She hasn't given us a single reason why we should, in fact, she _agrees_ when we say that we _don't_ trust her.'

**'****Yes fox, I was there for that.' **Kurama smiled in amusement,

'All I'm saying is that perhaps we should worry about her later.'

'**…****Fine.' **

00000000000000

Hi guys! I'm back! :D My computer's still a tad wonky, but I promise that I will finish this if it's the last thing I do! ('pologies for the shortness, but the next chapter will be longer, and have Jin in it! ;3)


	9. Fluff is-a Comin'

Yami massaged her temples as Kuwabara and Yusuke screamed at each other, another fight done and won. Finally, she stood up, lowering the temperature of the room,

"I'm going for a walk," she grit out, storming out into the hall, making sure to slam the door behind her. Letting out a sigh of relief, she closed her eyes, leaning against the wall. The relief was quickly replaced with annoyance when a claw poked her forehead, "What?" she snapped, her eyes shooting open. Jin flinched back, holding his hands up,

"Sorry lassie, didn't mean to catch yah at a bad time." Yami immediately felt bad,

"It's okay," she sighed, running a hand through her hair, "I shouldn't have been so harsh, so I'm sorry as well." Jin perked up,

"See? Everything's okay!" he frowned when he saw how tired Yami looked, "Lass? Have yah been getting any sleep?" She cringed, offering a weak smile,

"Yes?"

"Lass," Jin scolded, "you need to sleep!" Yami frowned,

"I can't, my team has been fighting almost nonstop, and I can't just leave them." The windmaster shook his head,

"Sleep, lass." Yami glared stubbornly at him, her cheeks puffing slightly as she clenched her fists,

"No." Jin chuckled,

"I'm sorry lass, but you look so cute like that." Yami flushed, a small squeak escaping her lips as Jin grabbed her legs, lifting her up bridal style before walking away. She tried to fight without hurting him, but soon gave up, seeing that it was pointless.

"Where are we going?" she asked after a minute of riding in the elevator. Jin grinned down at her, not saying a word as the doors opened, a few people looking at them oddly as they walked out, taking a few turns through the halls before they arrived at a door. Setting her down, Jin unlocked the door, walking in,

"Toy, I brought Yami over," he called, said girl following behind. Touya looked up from his book, a thin eyebrow raised,

"Just don't be loud," he rolled his eyes. Jin flushed,

"Not for that Toy!" he yelped. This seemed to get the shinobi's attention,

"Oh? My apologies then. Nice to see you again Yami." Yami waved, looking up at Jin,

"Okay, one, what was he talking about? And two, what are we doing here?"

"No, to the first, and we're here so you can drink some of my special drinks!" Jin beamed. Yami blinked,

"Special… drinks?" Jin nodded as Touya groaned,

"Jin, don't kill your friend, its only been a week." Jin stuck out his tongue before turning back to Yami,

"If you drink it you'll be wide awake for at least three days!" Yami eyed him warily,

"What is it?" Jin grinned,

"That's a secret lass!" The small girl sighed,

"Fine. I'll try it…"

"Yes! I'll be right back!" With that he ran into what she assumed was the kitchen. Touya shook his head,

"Yamishiro… I wouldn't drink that…" She frowned,

"Why?" Before he could say anything, Jin waltzed back in, a proud smile on his face and a glass in his hand. Yami stared at it in disturbed curiosity; it was an odd purple-ish blue, and smelled like nothing she'd ever come across before. Taking it from his outstretched hand, she paused,

'_Give me strength, master Yin…' _she prayed siently before taking a large gulp. Clenching her eyes shut, she was pleasantly surprised when she tasted flowers with a little bit of lemon.

"This isn't so ba-" she was cut off, throwing her hand to her mouth, she ran to where Jin was just a few moments ago, finding a sink to empty out her stomach in. Jin rushed in as she vomited,

"Lass, are yah okay? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make yah sick!" he panicked around her as Touya rolled his eyes from his place in the living room, walking out to find Kurama.

"W-What was in that?" Yami gagged before shaking her head, "Never mind, I don't think I'd want to know," she paused, dryheaving into the sink as Jin held her hair back.

"I'm sorry lassie," he apologized again, his ears back. Yami gave him a weak smile,

"I-It's okay Jin," she waved him off as Touya walked in, Kurama and Yukina in tow, Yusuke and Kuwabara pushing to the front to see her.

"You look like crap, Yami," the detective grinned, looking at her pale, sweaty face. She zapped his foot with a tiny icicle, grinning when he yelped. Yukina stepped forwards,

"Miss Yami, are you alright?" she asked worriedly, a small frown on her face. Yami was about to reply, but turned last minute, gagging into the sink. Jin rubbed soothing circles on her back as Kurama walked over,

"What happened?"

"She said that she wasn't really sleeping, so I gave her a drink that'll keep her awake," Jin mumbled guiltily. Kurama smiled slightly, shaking his head as Touya handed him the glass. Sniffing it, he deadpanned,

"You gave her demon berries?" he asked, an eyebrow raised. Yami groaned as Jin nodded.

"Wait, what's so bad about those?" Kuwabara asked, looking to the redhead. Kurama sighed,

"Ice maidens live off of ice and snow and are incredibly against these berries, which are much like a super caffeinated juice. Yami is having a bad reaction to them, seeing as she is an ice maiden. They are incredibly potent to the maidens and will cause almost identical symptoms to that of a hangover."

"Why doesn't anyone else have a bad reaction to them then?" Yami mumbled. Kurama chuckled,

"They are mostly used to stay awake on hunts and raids, seeing as Jin is a shinobi; it makes sense that he'd be fine." Jin frowned, turning to Yami again,

"I didn't know it'd be this bad, lass," he whimpered. Yami smiled at him,

"'S fine." She rubbed her temples, "But I think I need a shower and a nap." Jin scooped her up, earning a squeal,

"I'll make it up to yah then, lass!" Everyone watched as he bolted out of the room, snagging a small trashcan on the way, and into the hall. Touya shook his head in amusement,

"He must really like her," he stated, "believe it or not, Jin isn't too friendly with other demons." Yusuke laughed,

"Well it's hard not to love her," he grinned, "she's full of surprises." Kurama remained silent, listening with slightly narrowed eyes,

'_Full of surprises indeed,' _he agreed, '_let's see if we can figure out all of those 'surprises' Miss Yamishiro…'_

**Bonjour everyone! Here is some slight!fluff, but more is on the way! **

**Kurama needs to keep his foxy nose out of everything, no? ;)**


End file.
